Near Field Communication (NFC) is a technology that enables contactless short-range wireless data transfer and is rapidly becoming one of the most convenient interfaces for performing secure operations. As such, NFC technology is now widely available in most all modern devices and is being used for various transactions ranging from wireless payments to file transfers and location access. However, the data transfer occurs only after a reciprocal connection is established between the communication devices.
A number of issues arise from this scenario. One such issue is that as the reciprocal connection is being established, the wireless data can become vulnerable to network attacks such as man-in-the middle attacks or other attacks that use range-extenders. Another such issue is the use of a Personal Identification Number (PIN) by current systems as a securing mechanism. The required PIN input can become cumbersome for a user, introduce vulnerabilities and increase the system complexity. It is with this and other considerations that the present improvements have been developed.